powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Neuro-Psychic Knowledge
The power to manipulate wiring and functions in the cerebellum. Sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Capabilities User can manipulate wiring and functions in the cerebellum allowing them to learn everything: play any musical instrument, possess insight and knowledge about science, practice sports, speak any language, develop psionic powers, memorize anything, discover something and know absolutely everything. Applications Beginner Level: *Adoptive Muscle Memory - Copy any movements after seeing it performed once. *Enhanced Crafting - Craft almost anything. *Enhanced Inventing - Can to invent machines, gadgetry. *Enhanced Mind - Have an advanced mind. *Enhanced Reading - Read books at a very quick rate. *Enhanced Surveillance - Can use the knowledge to survive. *Flawless Coordination - Possess perfect motor control and can perform any physical act without difficulty *Hypercompetence - To be extremely skilled in nearly anything. *Omnilingualism - Understand any and all language. *Panmnesia - Can to memorize absolutely everything. *Science Intuition - Be a prodigy of science. Intuitive Level: *Anatomical Intuition - Knowledge about the biology. *Artistic Intuition - To have every knowledge and understanding of creating art. *Detail Intuition - To always be able notice, process and understand all of the details of ones surrounding. *Hyper Instincts - Process information in the most efficient way possible. *Martial Arts Intuition - To understand a new fighting skill. *Medical Intuition - Knowledge about medicine. *Performance Art Intuition - To understand performance arts. *Psionic Intuition - Glean knowledge through a psycho-paranormal sense. *Weapon Proficiency - Has ability to use every weapon proficiently. Expert Level: *Body Supremacy - Perfect control of ones body. *Cyber Mind - Can rewire brain and mind to have electronic knowledge, can memorize and store manuals, programs, files, audios, digital photo, sites and can mimic computers and others technologies. *Experience Manipulation - To have more experience in any field. *Extrasensory Perception - To perceive things by means other than the human senses or personal experience. *Mind's Eye - Awaken the inner consciousness to better broaden ones understanding. *Psionics - Unlock ones hidden mental and psychic potential and use it openly. *Reality Perception - Can perceive the truth. Neuro-Psychological Level: *Attack Prediction - Predict and read others attacks. *Brain Manipulation - Manipulate your brain. *Codification - Codify and create complex systems for anything making it very complex and impossible to decipher. *Decodification - Solve or break codes or complex systems for anything making it very complex and near-impossible to decipher. *Device Usage - Understand, use and create any kind of device. *Dowsing Locate objects, materials, treasure, and people. *Enhanced Investigation - Possess great investigative prowess. *Parallel Processing - Carry out multiple calculations and thought processes at once. *Psychometry - Perceive to the residual information of an object by touching it. *Supertasking - Super multitask perfectly. *Transcendent Science - Master the ultimate form of science. Supreme Level: *Almighty Science - Having achieved the penultimate level of scientific understanding. *Cosmic Knowledge - Be aware of overarching cosmic principles. *Higher Consciousness -Obtain a new state of existence as one mindscape evolves. *Intelligence Infinitum - Infinitely increase one's intelligence. *Knowledge Ascendancy - Acquisition of knowledge and expansion of mental state can lead to ascendance. * Mindshifting - Altering ones mind to gain a whole new perspective of the universe and oneself. *Nigh Omniscience/Omniscience - Know virtually everything. *Omnifabricating - Invent anything. *Psionic/Absolute Psionic Power - Activate a higher percentage of ones mind allows for total mentalist capability. *Science-Magic Ascendancy - Have acuity which blurs the separation of logical/supernatural. *Supernatural/Absolute Mind - Have a very powerful and superior mind. Known Users *Ancients (Stargate SG-1) *Lucy (Lucy) Known Objects *Super Smarty Pants (Johnny Test) *Repository of Knowledge (Stargate SG-1) *Neuromods (Prey) Gallery AncientRepository.jpg|The Ancient Repository of Knowledge (Stargate SG-1) works by rewiring the brain to download a nearly infinite amount of knowledge and information into the persons brain, it will eventually fundamentally alter the person to allow them to access and use this information. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power Category:Page Needs Work